A Broken Leg
by LearnAndLive
Summary: Jack and Kim do a lot of crazy things together, but what happens when Kim gets hurt? What will her best friend do to help? Will she be able to get on with her life with him keeping her sane?
1. How It Went Down

"Oh my God, Kim! What happened?" Grace asked as Kim Crawford walked through the doors of Seaford High. She was currently balancing on silver crutches, her right leg in a long white cast. Jack was trailing behind her, holding her dark blue tote in one hand, his backpack on the other.

Embarrassed from all of the attention and stares she was receiving, she played it cool and pretended only Grace was listening. "I was…kinda, in a tree. And I…kinda, fell out," She very well knew her face matched the shade of a strawberry, for it was such a weak excuse for having a cast for a few months.

Her friend gasped and replied. "It's okay, Kim! Everybody makes mistakes!" Temporarily hating her for broadcasting that fact, she smiled and agreed with her. Then, she began hobbling off towards her locker. Every time she took a step, her supports would click, as if okay-ing were she placed them.

Jack, who had been surprisingly quiet through the conversation, walked to the other side of her and leaned against the grey metal that lined the walls. "That was entertaining," He said simply, his brown iris' boring holes into Kim's.

She silently scolded herself for staring as she opened the door and took her bag away from him. "At least I didn't tell her you let me fall out," She said quietly, but not as a whisper.

Jack smirked and replied confidently, "I did _not_ let you fall out," Kim just glared at him.

"That's not how I remember it,"

**Flashback: The Park**

"Jack! Get down from the tree!" Kim screamed up to her best friend, who was sitting near the top of an old oak tree. She could see his form, dark from the light streaming around him.

"Make me!" Was his reply, told in the same manner Kim gave to him. He waved her up, obviously wanting her to be there with him.

Sighing, she began to ascend the tree, carefully choosing her footing. She didn't want to fall and break a leg, or anything stupid like that! She was about halfway up when she saw him. The sunlight was streaming through his hair and he was blissfully staring up at the sky. He laid down on a branch and said "It's really nice up here," Kim smiled and came up next to him. She sat behind him, both their eyes meeting each other. They were grinning like idiots, but could not care less. They were about twenty feet off the ground and her mind was screaming for her to get down, but she couldn't. Her legs glued her to that spot, one foot dangling and the other under her. Her heart sped faster and faster, reminding her any time spent alone with Jack was good time, and what was more romantic than being isolated from others on top of a tree?

He sat up so he was facing her, and she returned the favor. A strong wind blew, making vibrant green leafs decorate their heads randomly. Chuckling, Jack reached towards Kim, his hand picking a leaf out of her blonde locks. Exhaling peacefully, he climbed to the next branch, winking down at his best friend. Heaving herself up next to him, he looked over and smiled. "It _is_ really is nice up here," She agreed with him. The sky was visible through some of the foliage, and it was a beautiful dark blue specked with white tufts of clouds. She felt eyes on her cheek, so she turned, just in time to see Jack turning away. Silently giggling, she returned her gaze to the heavens.

After about two minutes, Jack broke the lovely viewing time. "We should go now. Rudy said he wanted us at the dojo in a few minutes."

"UGH." Came the ever so elegant response of Kim, who knew he was right. "Fine," He extended his hand to her, offering help to get up. She ignored it, chivalry was dead. So she shakily stood up, ignoring Jack protests on how she was going to fall if she stood that way.

"Look at how you're standing! How are you not-" Then she fell. Smack into the ground, as not many branches were between her and the grass. The last thing she remembered was Jack shrieking her name.

**End of Flashback**

"I offered you help!" Jack objected, still hoping to win this argument.

"Chivalry is dead!" Kim voiced her previous thought, her stubborn side overtaking her gracious one. Truly, she was so embarrassed. She didn't break a leg doing anything heroic like beating up a thug or saving someone's life. Nope. She fell out of a tree. _Real_ heroic.

"Kim, you're gonna need help sometime in your life, you can't think you're completely self-sufficient." Jack pressed the matter even farther, which made Kim burn with humiliation.

"Jack, let's just forget it for now. C'mon, we have to get to first hour, and it'll take me at least a few minutes to get there." Luckily, Jack and Kim had every class together, making Jack her personal pack-mule.

"_Ugh_, fine." Their dispute was on hold, which meant he had not won…yet. School went by without farther incident, besides all the questions constantly thrown Kim's way.

"Kim? Why am I hearing you broke your leg from a bunch of _gossips?_" Milton was furious. He was never this mad, and it made Kim want to laugh. His yellow and plaid shirt was slightly un-tucked from throwing his hands in the air, his hair a tangled mess from grabbing it, simulating ripping it out.

"Milton, chill. If you came to talk to me this morning, you would have already known. Besides, yesterday was just a blur, doctors, x-rays, pain-killers, and a bunch of stuff like that. I almost had no time to tell anyone!" It was Kim's turn to put her hands above her head.

Milton seemed a little sheepish, but still nerved. "Sorry, Kim. I'm just a little- WAIT! How does Jack know?" His finger was savagely pointed in the direction of the brunette. He backed away from the accusing gesture, and almost smiled.

"Dude, relax! I was there when she broke it," Now, we all know how the red-headed nerd acts is very entertaining, but this time he just nodded understandingly.

"Oh…okay. So, how'd it happen?" The story took up most of their lunch period, for Jack was constantly butting in with his comments that made the narrative much more interesting than it actually was. Kim even let some slide, if only to make her seem less weak. When Jack did say a few words, Kim would poke at the mashed potatoes in disgust…or maybe they were pankcakes?

"That stinks, chica. Now you're gonna be benched at the dojo for a couple months!" Jerry exclaimed.

Kim's heart dropped. She had completely forgotten about karate. Jerry, _Jerry_, of all people was the one to remember. She'd be so rusty by the time she got out of the cast, she probably couldn't even beat Milton! And she enjoyed beating Milton! And Jerry and Eddie, and even Jack, sometimes. No way would she be able to take him down after watching for so long. Her athletic world was tumbling before her eyes, and she couldn't do anything about it. Would she cry? Probably when she got home, yes, but not in front of them. Especially not in front of her best friends. So she stood, grabbed the crutches and started shuffling towards the exit. She turned, looking over her shoulder and stuttered an excuse for her outburst. "I, uh…have to…go," _Smooth._ She thought as she went at her fastest speed toward her locker in the ghost-town of a hallway.

Of course she heard footsteps behind her, and she didn't even have to turn to know it was Jack. She opened her locker before he could see her tear-stained face, red from humiliation _and_ sorrow.

"Kim, please take your head out of your locker," She could see him smirk in her mind at the stupid sentence.

"I'm okay! It…uh, smells nice. In…here," _My impeccable lying skills return. Why don't I just tell him how the movie with Aunt Charlotte went?_

"Kim, it's okay to be sad. And you sound like a hoarse old lady when you cry and talk at the same time."

Slowly, he coaxed her head out of the metal container. Now she just stood facing her tote bag, but Jack could see her face in her mirror she put in the door, shiny and wet. "I'm sorry," He whispered.

She turned, looked both ways as if crossing a street, but really she was looking for wandering eyes. Once she found none, she buried her face in her best friend's shirt, and just sobbed.

"I'll have to start sparring with Eddie to work my way back up! And I'll be at the bottom of the cheerleader's pyramid…(*sniffle*) and I'll watch my life flash before me, but I can't catch it because I can't run…so I'll _die!_" She knew she was being overdramatic, but there came a time in everyone's life where that was needed.

Jack let her weep for about four minutes before interjecting. "Kim, it's okay. I'm here to help you every step of the way."

Unsteadily, her face rose from his now soaked shoulder. "T-thanks."

"Anytime," He smiled sympathetically, only Kim didn't want to smack it off his face. She knew he meant it. So, her head returned to his chest, still whimpering quietly. She felt Jack's hand rest on the back of her head, the other fitted around her waist. His head fell on top of her's, and he softly mumbled soothing thoughts to calm her down. Soon, they'd worked, and she wasn't crying. He didn't let go, though, and Kim almost started to weep again with happiness. She picked her head up, placed a tender kiss on his cheek, and then nuzzled farther into his embrace.

**Hello! This is LearnAndLive, and this is my first Fanfiction! Please check out my profile for polls and my little description on my writing style, and, of course, review! I'm not sure if this should be a one-shot or if I should continue, so tell me in a review or PM! Thanks so much Fanfictioners!**

** ~LearnAndLive 3**


	2. I'll Be Here, Right Here

'**Ello!** **Thanks so much for all five reviews! Let's get up to seven or eight! I hate when other authors say you need a certain number of reviews to update, so I don't do that. Just put whether you like it or not! Also, all were positive which makes me very, VERY happy! I'm pretty sure this will stay a two-shot unless I get an insane amount of reviews telling me to continue. Keep checking my profile for new stories! Some will be out today! Finally, check out this great author I've been PMing, her PenName is .You**

**Sorry for the long author's note! Check out my other story ****Kim's Music****! Go to my profile for polls!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It.**

"Ouchie! Owwie! Ow!" Jerry continued to grunt as Jack sent another kick to his arm, throwing him face first onto the blue mat. "Dude! Cut back a little, okay? I'm not Kim!"

Hearing this comment from the bench where she was currently laying, she looked away from her staring contest with the ceiling to see Jack pat his back sympathetically.

"Sorry, Jerry. You just…don't put up much of a fight," His words got quieter with each one he said, a guilty look plastered on his face.

"I know, but you don't have to go all black-belt on me!" The Latino shouted as he threw one hand into the air halfway, the other massaging the bottom half.

Jack left for the boy's locker room smirking as Rudy came out. "Guys, gather around! Kim…you just…sit up. I've got great news! We're having a tournament here in three days, and if we lose, we can still keep the dojo!" Cheers erupted from the five boys as Kim halfheartedly clapped along. All she'd be doing with her dumb, stupid, good-for-nothing, broken leg is watch. Just like she did with everything else. Watch someone take her place on the pep squad. Watch Jerry attempt to spar with Jack. Watch someone pity her. Watch, watch, wa-

"Kim? You have a really weird face right now, and you just ripped that sweat towel in half," Eddie said suspiciously, eyeing her like a time-bomb that could blow at any given second.

"Oh. Whoops…" She set the dark blue halves down to her left cautiously, then motioned them to get on with practice. Jerry and Milton began to spar as Rudy tried to convince Eddie to actually break a board, when Jack pushed the towel aside and sat down by her, his eyes magnetically attracted to her face.

"I miss my sparring buddy," He joked, nudging her shoulder with his. She looked up from fiddling with her fingers and pushed a smile up her face for as long as she could. Not only was she falling behind, but now Jack suffered from having no challenge at all. Her idiotic leg was causing her to actually feel…_guilt?_ Is that what it felt like? Kim Crawford is _not_ a guilty person, but now, she couldn't help but feel some remorse.

"Sorry about that," She whispered in what she hoped was a joking manner, but it came out as more of a cold death threat. Her face fell back to her fiddling.

Rolling his eyes, Jack grabbed her hands so she would look at him. She tried to twist out of his grip, but he was obviously not going to let go without some sort of fight. So, she gave him the satisfaction of a sideways glance and speedily turned away so he couldn't see her weak state. Sure, yesterday she _had_ bawled on his shoulder, but she toughed herself out last night and gave herself a good lesson on never letting her defense crumble again. She seemed to have a good handle on it, and for a long time she thought she didn't even _have_ a sensitive side. But, Jack brought it out in her. Oh, how she wished he couldn't do that, but something was different with him. He was such a great person that she respected, but he had what Kim thought were flaws, too. He told her how could be a softie too, a few weeks ago. His parents used to fight a lot, and he never really gave it much thought. But when they started to talk about divorce, he felt a pang of hopelessness. He was a big family-and-friends guy, really social. So if he had to divide them up, it would be really hard for him. Luckily, his parents worked things about after he demanded they talked. I was surprised at that. What parents would listen to their kids for relationship advice? But, Jack was Jack. The kind of guy who always had a solution, and never let an argument go unsettled. They probably live off of Jack's resolutions. Don't get me wrong, I love his parents, but they can be weird like that sometimes.

She finally was released through the gates of reality again, and she saw Jack still next to her, staring off into space as if deep in thought. She wondered if he ever thought about her, and what he thought she was to him. Jack finally shook his head slightly, and then turned to catch Kim staring. He grinned faintly and stood. "Well, I better keep practicing." Her cheeks flushed a tint of pink from him catching her in her usually unnoticed game of "Stare at Jack".

She didn't even bother smiling. "Yep," He walked away, heading over to examine Jerry and Milton's match, which quickly turned into an argument about who had won. About two minutes later, they shook hands and accepted the fact Milton had. "Oh, Jack," She said inaudibly. "You always have all the answers,"

Later that evening, Jack and Kim walked…well, Jack did anyway, home together, considering they are next-door-neighbors. They can actually open up the blinds in their bedrooms and see the other's window. **(A.N: That came from a Taylor Swift music video!)** The entire way back was just Kim venting to Jack about how much it stunk she was stuck with this leg. He didn't try to stop her, he knew how good it felt to just tell someone about their problems. In their relationship, Kim did most of the venting, but occasionally Jack would pace around her bedroom floor, just rambling. They balanced each other out, you could say if you were in a cheesy romance movie, but it's just something they do. Help the other when helping is required, just like any other pair best friends would do.

At the door of Kim's house, Jack followed her in, mostly because she was holding onto his forearm, sometimes squeezing it until her knuckles were white and his arm looked like he had scars. He didn't mind, she was still on a roll anyway. "-and I watched for the fifth time that day! I cannot believe how-" And the cycle continued until they entered her room. She released him, much to Jack's happiness, so he fell down onto her bed and grabbed a random karate magazine she left on the floor. "-and I feel really bad because now you don't have a challenge so your skills will slip away and it's all my fault!" She concluded by stamping her regular foot on her cream carpet in exasperation.

Jack simply chuckled. "Kim, I'll be fine. You, with the _broken leg_, are forgetting about the important thing here, getting better!" Kim rolled her eyes and sat on her butterfly chair, literally throwing the crutches to the other side of the room. "Seriously, Kim," Jack said with a shocked expression. "Calm down! How is your leg ever gonna heal if you keep feeling sorry for yourself?" Realizing that made no sense, Kim was about to refute when Jack cut in. "Don't fight the truth, Kimmy. You just need to relax."

Kim shook her head defiantly. "If I relax, how will I…ya know. Do…stuff?"

Jack got off the bed and shooed Kim to one side of the fluffy chair so he could take up the other. "I'll help. Like I said yesterday, I'll be here. Right here," He casually slung his arm around her shoulders, praying she would enjoy as much as she seemed too yesterday. Kim was like his little sister, and he wanted to protect her, even if he couldn't that fateful day at the park.

"Thanks…again." This made both teenagers recall the incident yesterday, which caused an uncomfortable silence to blanket the room. Still, Jack's arm remained around her shoulders. Kim was rather happy about that. "Hey, Jack?"

"Hmm?" He replied, finally making eye contact.

"You always have the answers," Kim had no idea why she said that, she just knew it felt nice to tell him. He needed to know what she thought of him as. Which was more than best friends. She really cared about him, every time he saves the day, she knows he's happy with himself, but she can't help but wonder if he's okay.

"To what?" Jack edged closer to her, his arm lowering itself until it hit her waist. He squeezed her affectionately, the complete opposite of what Kim was doing just minutes before. He loved her. He _knew_ that in his heart and soul. He just didn't want to jeopardize their close-knit bond with one stupid mistake like making a move too early. He was pushing the boundaries and he knew it, but Kim didn't seem to mind. He wondered constantly if she ever thought about them being more than just best friends. Hoping she felt the same way, he listened to her response to his question.

"Whatever needs it." Their faces, but most importantly, their lips were five inches away, closing slowly. And they were done. All that needed to be said had already been put out there, and they were hanging on their last strings of reality, their beautiful fantasy world creeping onto their senses, taking over even more as the gap was closed by Kim, who shouted. "Oh for crying out loud!" And grabbed the back of Jack's head, pushing their faces together. Sparks didn't fly, they traveled through their veins, electrifying all of their raging teenage hormones so the kiss was intensified.

Jack slanted his lips, now completely relaxed and relieved. He was about to run his tongue over her lip, but she beat him to it. Smiling against the love of his life's lips, he allowed her to enter. They continued devouring each other's mouths for fifteen good minutes, then Jack broke the kiss, traveling down her neck. She shivered from the amazing effect his touch on her was, and just laid back and enjoyed. His tongue crawled against the most sensitive places on her neck, causing her to actually _moan._ As embarrassing as it was, she couldn't help but grin as she felt Jack's lips arch against her. After a minute or so, he bit onto the side of her neck, making Kim whimper. "Jack!" Licking it, he nuzzled his head on her's, then met their lips once again, figuring he had tortured her enough. Enjoying this kiss thoroughly, Kim stopped him as if she wanted it to end, the attacked his neck. Biting harder than he had, she repeated the process.

After twenty minutes of making out, they had moved to the bed and currently were a mess. So, as they fixed themselves up, Jack came up behind Kim, wrapped her waist in a hug, and hesitantly asked her the question he had wanted to since they had met. "So are we…together now?"

Turning to face him somberly, Kim buried her face in his arms and replied. "I've waited for that question for months now," Looking up to see his still somewhat confused expression, she smiled slightly and confirmed. "Yes, you idiot!"

Finally the happiest person on Earth, Jack picked Kim up and swung her around like he was taking his bride over the threshold. He had a feeling he wouldn't mind being Kim's pack-mule. In fact, he doesn't think he ever did.

**Ta-da! A 2,000 word chapter produced the day after the first is. You're welcome! So, should I continue this? If so, any ideas? I could write about the tournament? The only way I'll know what you want is if you PM/Review! Thanks guys, you're awesome! **


	3. They Knew?

**Thanks so much for the reviews! It really inspired me to keep this story going! You guys are amazing! I posted four other stories already, so check it out on my profile! Also, I have a poll about what kind of writing you enjoy reading. Please vote so I know how to give you guys the most enjoyable chapters possible! This chapter is the guy's reaction to Jack and Kim going out. I know this has been done to death, but I can't just skip it, so, I made it as Kick-filled and funny as possible! Enjoy and review, even if you already have! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It!**

"Kim, we are telling them. Don't start hyperventilating or something like that, because we _have_ to tell them. They're our best friends! Even if they don't approve, which they will, we can kick their butts anyway, so why worry?" Jack tried to reassure his girlfriend. He just loved thinking that. Kim Crawford: His _Girlfriend_.

"Jack!" Kim really wanted to wait until they had a good cover story on how they get together, instead of letting the guys think she had a soft side.

"Don't you 'Jack' me! We have to get this over with." They were about halfway to the dojo, the morning after their confession session.

Kim wanted to tell them they were together, but she didn't exactly want to tell them the truth about how that happened. It wouldn't be a big lie, per-say, it would be tiny. The whitest of all lies to be found. But of course, Jack, Mr. Wasabi Code, said no. So, they were passing on the cemented roads of the Bayview Mall, Jack assisting her when she needing it and avoiding questions and stares from classmates that hung around there. Once they reached the doors of the dojo, Jack glanced at Kim, who was deep in thought. "Ready?" He asked quietly. Nodding her head, Jack pushed the door open wide enough so her crutches could pass through and then he followed her.

The scene before them was…interesting to say the least. Rudy had newspaper covering the floor, sprinkling litter box filler from a bag he lugged around with him. Eddie was saran-wrapping all of the dummies, being sure he covered every inch. Milton was duck-taping all of the lockers closed; simultaneously throwing nervous glances around him. Jerry was loading all of the trophies and spare gi's into cardboard boxes. In the midst of all the insanity was a pet carrier with yellow tape splayed haphazardly onto it. It read "CAUTION: POSIONOUS LIQUID" only "poisonous" was crossed out with a permanent marker.

"Guys? What's going-" Kim began to ask, but as soon as Rudy looked up he ran to them, halfway on his knees, clutching her arm.

"Thank goodness you're finally here. No time for asking what's up. Tip-tip has a bladder infection and is gonna blow any minute. We're trying to keep the dojo as clean as possible. Jack, help Jerry with the rest of those boxes. Kim, stuff these towels under the locker rooms and my office doors. That way, if the…_liquid_ does spread, it won't get into there. GO!"

So, their sharing-time was cut short. Everyone managed to get out of the dojo before Tip-tip came out of the carrier and took care of business. Gasping for breath, they leaned over the handles on the doors, thanking their lucky stars they made it.

Jack, the first to recover stuttered out "G-guys-"

"No _TIME_, Jack! We have to get to Truman's to double check the cat isn't getting in anything important!" Rudy screamed, and then began to sprint to the center of the mall, where Truman's office was located along with the mall owner's and Joan's.

Reluctantly following him (except they all walked), the gang entered only to see the devil himself. He was sitting behind the computer screens, but turned around talking to Rudy. "Why didn't you just leave the cat at the hospital?"

"Because they said it would smell too bad, now please open the footage of the dojo!" Rudy begged.

Sighing melodramatically, he flicked his gaze to the teenagers. "Oh, great. Everybody's here!" He stuck his tongue out in their direction, but it quickly returned when Kim slapped it with a stapler. "OW! You could have-"

"Show the dang tape already!" Rudy literally screeched, grabbing the spoiled boy's shoulders and shaking them harshly.

Too scared to reply, he typed the dojo's address number into one screen and it popped up on the one in front of Rudy. "Anybody see-"

"There!" Milton pointed at a corner, showing the orange cat pawing around a ball of crumpled newspaper. "What's under there anyway?" The nerd wondered aloud, still scanning the screen.

"Whoopsie daisy!" Eddie nervously said cringing backwards at all five stares he was receiving.

"Eddie. What's under there?" Rudy asked, praying for nothing.

"Just your…autographed Bobby Wasabi picture Kim bought you for your birthday," He squeaked, his voice slowly diminishing.

"WHAT?" Both Rudy and Kim shouted.

Seeing the boy's apologetic and extremely scared face, Rudy sighed. "It's okay, Eddie. We just need to get in there. One-two-three-NOT IT!"

"Not it!" Kim yelled.

"Not it!" Jack followed suit.

"Not it!" Jerry shrieked at the exact same time Milton opened his mouth.

"GAHH!" Was what he said instead.

After they fitted Milton with a rubber jumpsuit (in case he fell) and a gas mask, he was being lowered by a rope and harness from an air vent. Kim and Jack were in charge of diverting the cat, which they accomplished by throwing cat nip from the front door when no one was passing by. Unfortunately, this meant they couldn't just tell the guys right then and there, so they waited. Eddie, who was the one delivering the messages between Jerry and Rudy lowering Milton to Jack and Kim, came up to them and gave them the news.

"Milton's in, but throw the stuff more to your left." He relayed, they nodded before he took off again.

"I really want to just tell them. I mean, we came here at nine thirty and it's noon!" Kim exclaimed, obviously wanting to just get it over with.

Jack, being the laid-back one, just laughed. "Whether we tell them at midnight or in two minutes, they'll be happy for us, I promise." He started leaning towards Kim for a kiss when they heard Rudy shout.

"Hey, Tip-tip's coming back! Jack! Kim! Distract him!" So, they broke apart quickly, shoving all the plant they had left into the dojo, shutting the doors in record time.

"Now, we wait." Jack said, leaning up on the brick of the dojo.

"Mhmm," replied Kim, who was watching something off in the distance.

Following her gaze, Jack's eyes landed on a couple. They were in the middle of the food court, displaying obvious PDA. His arms were around her waist, swinging her in circles as she screamed her laughter. Smirking at the how cliché it was, he turned his head so he could comment on it to Kim, but noticed her with a half-smile lighting up her face. _Maybe dating Kim will take more getting used to than I thought_. Jack told himself. For now, though, he bumped her shoulder and whispered in her ear "I love you," She looked up and grinned much wider than before. Then, she gave him a kiss, followed by a tight hug, her arms encircling his neck as his did to her back. Once they broke apart, he held her hand as they talked.

Later, Eddie came and gave them the all clear. Once they convened in the center of the sidewalk, Kim was about to tell them…when Jerry exclaimed "Let's go celebrate, yo!" and marched straight over to Falafel Phil's, taking their usual booth.

So, they entered the restaurant, Kim yell-whispering in Jack's ear "I'm getting ticked off!"

He chuckled and rubbed her back calmly, not that anyone seemed to notice.

"The usual, Phil!" Eddie called out to the accented man, cupping his hand over his mouth to be heard.

"You have got it!" Phil said before entering the kitchen, shouting for Tootsie to run faster. Sometimes Jack wonders why they ever came here in the first place.

But, for now, he had more important matters to discuss…well, he had to tell them first, before they discussed. "Hey guys? Kim and I-"

"You're dating." Everyone chorused. Stunned to silence, Jack shut his mouth. Phil dropped their food on the table, so the guys went on to eating, like nothing had happened at all.

With the same bewildered expression as Jack, Kim stammered out "How did you know?"

Rolling his eyes, Milton stated plainly "Both of your relationship statuses on Facebook changed at the same time. Plus, it was a given you guys would end up together eventually."

"Oh, ok…ay?" Kim looked over at Jack, who also was a little creeped out, but eventually, they shook it off and pecked at the grease balls.

After a moment, Rudy piped up. "Okay, guys. We still have a tournament in two days! Let's not lose focus. So…"

**I hate big cliff-hangers, so I gave you a wittle one! REVIEW or else it ends now. ;)**


End file.
